Wheelchairs have evolved over the years to become increasingly ergonomic, lightweight, easy to maneuver and to use. However, there remains room for improvement to add additional adjustment possibilities to wheelchairs, and to render them even more convenient to use, notably in the maneuverability, stiffness, balance, but also for moving into or out of the wheelchair, and folding or unfolding the wheelchair for storage.